How Ever Did It End Up Like This?
by eileengarfield
Summary: It started from a simple, friendly game of Truth or Dare between me, Grover, Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse, Silena and Will. Until Luke dared me to cross dress. Lukercy, not your ship? Sink or swim.


**Author : Neilson Gray AKA Dark Eclipse the 13th**  
><strong>Category : Percy Jackson and the Last Olympians<strong>  
><strong>Pairing : Lukercy (Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson)<strong>  
><strong>Warnings : Slash, yaoi, boyxboy, crossdressing. Not much spoilers in this one. You saw the warnings, so back of if you don't like it! <strong>  
><strong>Flames are allowed if it's criticizing my writing, if you're criticizingthe pairing, then I'd advice you to BACK OFF.<strong>

**Author's Note : If there's any mistakes at all, please do tell. Oh and review!**

**Disclaimer :**  
><strong><em>Percy Jackson<em> and the characters, _Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Silena Beauregard, Clarisse and Will_ belongs to _Rick Riordan._**  
><strong>The song used in the fic is <em>"Can I Have This Dance?" <em>Sung by _Gabriella Montaz _and _Troy Bolton _in _High School Musical 3 : Senior Year._**

* * *

><p><strong>How Ever Did It End Up Like This?<strong>

How did it end up like this? It was just a simple, _friendly_ game of Truth or Dare between me, Grover, Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse, Silena and Will. At least until Luke dared me to wear a bright, red, cocktail dress and high heels for the dance night, _as his partner_. I was about to dare him to attend the dance in only his underwear, but Annabeth just had to decide to drag me along to find the '_perfect outfit_' with her, which is the last thing I'd ever want to do… besides _making up_ that is.

I, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, am doomed.

* * *

><p>The Aphrodite's cabin was full of dresses and tuxes, with help from the kids of Athena's cabin. Annabeth dragged me, into the crowds of girls and asked Silena, one of Aphrodite's kids, to purposefully design a <em>bright red cocktail dress<em> for me. Silena gave me a weird look.

"It's a dare. Please nothing too kinky?" I said. I should've kept my mouth shut, Silena and Annabeth were grinning and whispering and nodding their head like idiots. I tried to sneak out but Annabeth gave me 'The Evil Glare of Athena'. That kept me still.

Annabeth and Silena had big mouths. And I mean gigantic. Nearly EVERYONEs giving me thumbs up and good lucks. Some even said farewell. Luke Fucking Castellan, I am going to kill you. Oh, and Annabeth and Silena comes next.

I was busy plotting my evil plan until,

"-ercy! Earth to Percy Jackson the all famous SEAWEED BRAIN?" Annabeth yelled.

"W-what?"

"We're done, now get in there or we'll strip you right here, right now." Silena answered my unanswered question as I sprinted towards the dressing room Silena pointed to. When I got in… Oh God… Lady Athena and Aphrodite must hate me… A lot.

I shook my mind and tried NOT to whimper as I pulled on the tight-as-hell-and-bright-as-hell skinny red cocktail dress. And the dress ends like 20 centimeter above my knee. I was blushing so hard when I walked out of the dressing room in high heels.

"Now, time for a lit-tle makeover." Annabeth pulled me along.

"What?" Dear Lord Athena. Your daughter surely hates me.

I prayed hard for dad to save me, trash the party, cause a tsunami, wreck the dance! Anything as long as I don't have to go there wearing makeup IN a bright red dress.

Dad must hate me.

The dance didn't start until 7. It's still 6, I still can plan to wreck the dance. Only problem. Annabeth and Clarisse aren't letting me out of their sights. And Clarisse won't stop making fun of me about it. Like calling me 'Percy-kins' and 'Pissy' or making up girlish names for me. Oh how I wished I stayed home for Christmas. Annabeth and Clarisse threatened to IM my mom and show her how I looked like several times if I won't stop asking to go to the toilet.

Eventually, they gave up. Okay, plan success, now I just needed to climb out through the window… ah, now I need to find a place to hide for the rest of the night. I looked around till the coast was clear. I took off the stilettos and made a run for the forest. In my bright, red, cocktail dress. Fantastic. Eventually, Annabeth and Clarisse will find out I'm gone and then they'll be plotting how to kill me.

"Caught you,"

Shoot. Some random guy covered my eyes and held my arms above my head. Oh great, now they're going to think I'm some random catch, Silena practically forced me to wear hair extension. So yes, I look totally like a girl, barefoot, in a kinky bright red cocktail dress.

'Oh shut up about the bright red cocktail dress.'

'Yeah right easy for you Grover. You're not the one in the bright red cocktail dress.'

He shut up.

"What're you doing out here when you're supposed to wait for my invitation? Don't tell me our little Percy here is too scared to even do a dare?"

Shoot. It's Luke.

"Yeah yeah you caught me. Now hands off."

"What if I like it better this way?" Now don't get me wrong, my sight very much covered by Luke's hands but I can feel that damn smugly grin he was pulling on right now.

"Stop joking Luke, this isn't funny." What if someone saw me?

Just then, Luke carried me up, (not bridal style, please don't trample me to death with your wild imaginations,) like a rucksack. I could see again. And I could very much see everyone looking at me while Luke carried me on my walk of shame. Stares and glares were burning my back as covered my face.

Thunder and lightning clashed. The waves were huge. And the grounds were shaking.

Oh my god, dad, uncle Zeus and Hades, could you please stop laughing at me? I could feel the heat of my face on my palms. And I was burning. Hot.

Luke knocked on _the_ door. "Hey, Anna, I found him." Oh great, I'm dead.

Annabeth opened the door and immediately started ushering Luke inside. Luke set me down on my bed, and I was still covering my face.

"What were you thinking? Oh shoot that I know you were trying to run away." Annabeth began her long long long long loooooong lecture on me as I proceeded to stuff as many blankets as I could into my face. And they were still burning hot.

I didn't how long was it since I last saw my cabin. But somehow, I get the feeling I've been dancing with Luke for hours. I'm not kidding. Luke wouldn't let me go even for a second. Probably because of all the catcalls and whistling the guys were making. Or maybe he knows I'd sprint at the slightest chance. Oh shoot, the redness of my face could probably compete with a tomato.

Just then the DJ played a song. And Luke dragged me to the stage in front to sing with him. Oh please father. Anything but that, anything but that! But it was too late. He already succeeded in dragging me unwillingly up the stairs and onto the stage. The thunder, waves and the ground was cackling. I suppose Hephaestus was airing this like a romantic slash comedian drama. Oh please oh please, did I just hear Aphrodite snicker?

* * *

><p>(Italics are Percy's singing, underlined are Luke's, underlined and italics are both.)<p>

_Take my hand, take a breath  
>Pull me close and take one step<br>Keep your eyes locked on mine,__  
>And let the music be your guide.<em>

Luke held Percy's right hand, wrapped his right arm around Percy's torso and pulled them both together. He kept his eyes set on Percy's, willing him to look back.  
>And Percy did.<p>

Won't you promise me_  
>now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget<br>_We'll keep dancing_ to keep dancing wherever we go next_

They turned once, Luke stepped forward.  
>They turned left, and Percy stepped forward.<br>All the while their eyes were held in a tight embrace.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
><em>_So can I have this dance _can I have this dance_  
><em>_Can I have this dance_

Luke held Percy's right hand, and twirled him out, Percy's left hand spread out.  
>Percy turned back in gracefully into Luke's embrace.<br>Luke held Percy by the waist as Percy did a mid-air pirouette stance.  
>Luke place Percy back down gently and their eyes met once more.<p>

_Oh no mountains too high and no __oceans too wide  
><em>_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, __let it pour  
>What we have is worth fighting for<br>You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
><em>_yeah  
><em>

They turned and waltzed, and when Luke let go of Percy, he attempted to run. But failed miserably as Luke caught him round the waist and back into Luke's embrace.  
>The rain fell.<br>"Not so fast there, cheeky one."  
>Luke smirked as Percy turned beat red when the audience awed.<em><br>_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you__  
>like you<br>__It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do __  
><em>_way we do  
><em>_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better__  
>So can I have this dance<br>_can I have this dance  
><em>Can I have this dance<em>

After three turns, Luke let Percy go with his right palm spread up.  
>Percy did a series of turns and on the fourth turn,<br>Luke was there to catch him in his embrace.

_Can I have_  
><em>this dance<br>__Can I have this dance_

Percy turned around and faced Luke in the eyes, before turning and letting go.

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
>And every turn will be safe with me<br>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
>You know I'll catch you through it all<p>

Luke spread his left hand, palm up. Percy took it and Luke lead the dance in turns.  
>Percy feinted a fall while holding Luke's left hand, Percy had his right arm spread out,<br>and Luke supported Percy from the fall by the waist with his right hand.  
>Luke pulled Percy back to balance.<br>And Percy blushed.

And you can't keep us apart  
><em>even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart<br>_'Cause my heart is_  
>cause my heart is<br>__wherever you are_

__They both turned away from each other.  
>Luke held his arms out wide, and Percy ran into him.<br>Luke held Percy into the sky, with his arms clutching Luke's shoulders.  
>Luke smiled.<p>

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
><em>_So can I have this dance _can I have this dance_  
><em>_Can I have this dance_

They took three turns right and Luke held Percy up in a turn, before settling him back down.  
>Luke let go and Percy sang with his hands clutching his own chest.<br>Luke only stood, then he held his left palm up,  
>Percy took it and Luke pulled him into an embrace.<br>They stared at each other's eyes intently, forgetting about the audience, they nearly kissed.  
>But they didn't.<br>They pulled just as crowd cheered.  
>And they realized.<p>

* * *

><p>I was so flushed. I swatted away Luke's hands and ran from the stage, away from the Mess Hall. I kicked away the high heels and ran straight for the sea.<p>

"Percy, wait!" I dived.

I swam furiously downwards, getting as far as I could. When I finally reached the bottom, I sat there, clawing at the seaweeds. Perseus Jackson, what in the world were you thinking of! For a moment I forgot about Luke, but the sea was telling me otherwise. Luke was getting nearer. But I was too busy thinking to notice. Luke made a grab for me and pulled me back up. As he was touching me, he wasn't wet at all when he emerged back on the shore, and carried me (yes you stupid people) bridal style, back towards my cabin, Cabin Three.

He closed the door and pinned my hands above my head on the door. I turned my face away from him. I didn't want to see him, not now.

"Percy, look at me." I obliged. I could see the lust in his bright blue eyes, I could see how sorry he was, I could even see what he was trying to tell me. Corrected, _had _been trying to tell me since the pass few days. Once was after training, we were sitting on a bench and he said something along the lines of "Percy, I'd wanted to tell you…" and Annabeth came and cut his sentence off, saying Chiron wanted to see me. I apologized to Luke and hurried off, pulling my T-shirt back on.

The second time was two days after our training. I was sitting by the beach in my free time when Luke tapped me on the shoulder, smiled and sat down beside. But this time, before we could even greet each other, Clarisse dragged me to train with her. _Corrected, _wanted to pulverize me. Eventually she admitted lost. But by the time I got back, Luke was gone.

The third time was yesterday. Luke and I were chatting by the bonfire. Until Luke started stammering, Grover came over and told me to help him out with the bagpipes. Once again I had left Luke in the middle of his sentence. He waved me off and I followed Grover. I wasn't back until it was nearly curfew.

And now, here he was. I could feel his warm breath on my face as Luke started talking.

"I love you, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. I've loved you since you first came to camp. I've always sneaked glances at you, looked at you when you didn't notice. I'd always been jealous of the Aphrodite cabin girls who always swarmed around you right after meal times. I've always resented the moments which were cut short by others. But most of all Percy, you never noticed how I felt for you."

I was stunned. Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes was telling me he's been in love with me since I came here? I can't believe this. Oh wait I _knew _this already. I just wouldn't accept it until I've finally heard it. And I thought I was imagining things, imagining he was looking at me, casting glances at me. Everytime I fucking looked at him, he was staring at Annabeth, who would always be hanging out with me. I thought my love was unrequited.

But now? A lump formed in my throat and I wasn't able to blurt everything I wanted to tell him. I just simply blushed. Somehow Luke understood, and he kissed me, warm and gentle. I closed my eyes and I started leaning in. Though shy, Luke pushed on. And afterwards he carried me bridal style to my bed. And slept with me the whole night through. I heard Annabeth's pounding and Grover frantically trying to connect with me using the empathy link. But I was too tired, and fell asleep in Luke's arms, which smelt like the salty sea and the fresh fallen leaves.

I didn't know what was to come. All I knew at that moment, was that everything felt right.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after, I received my quest. And that was when it all went wrong.<p>

I kept at it, hoping I could get back to him faster, quicker, _sooner_.

I've imagined how we were going to meet again, how it would be when I return, how would he react when I returned, how would it _feel _like if I saw him again.

I'd hoped to see Luke after.

Granted, I knew I'd see him sooner or later.

And see him I did.

But not like that, not like _this_.

_He never came back._

_No matter how much I prayed,_

__no matter how much it hurt,__

_no matter how much I cried,_

_he never did._

_And I miss him._

_I do._

_But now he'll never know,_

_he never came back._


End file.
